1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to multimedia cables or links.
2. Description of the Related Art
A source device and a sink device are often connected to one another via a multimedia link. With a variety of different types of multimedia links available today the number of reversible multimedia links that have one of two orientations have increased. Efficiently identifying when the multimedia link is connected to either the sink device or the source device is beneficial in setting up a communication link between the two devices. Further, in order to have efficient and error free communication between the source device and sink device identifying the orientation of the multimedia link is beneficial.